Kidnapped
by TeenHearts532
Summary: When two villains join forces to kidnap Raven and Kairi the teams have no choice but to go after them, meeting some unexpected friends on the way. (I'm extremely bad at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: _Hello, this is our first story! I'm going to be the one updating because MadMeg2000 is going to be editing. All the stories are going to be Teen Titans/ Kingdom Hearts related. This is a Cross Over that I've written but Meg came up with the original idea. Enjoy; Angel Of Azarath._

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Teen Titans OR Kingdom Hearts**

**Promise.**

Our story begins in a small pub in one of the darker, more sinister back streets of Jump City. The infamous pub's name was The Church Of Blood. Only villains know the exact location and only the toughest even dare to enter. The pub had a very bad reputation, many low lives had tried to enter and left only half alive, if they were lucky. One of villains who went in nearly every night and was welcomed was Slade. He had only begun coming in after the Teen Titan's member, Raven, a half demon, had beaten the living hell out of him after he nearly succeeded to kill her friends. She would have killed him if it wasn't for Trigon protecting him until Slade brought Trigon his Gem. After these events, Slade was very bitter to Raven and ached for revenge in any way possible, as long as it was violent enough. Anyway, Slade was in his usual spot, drinking away his problems when another person walked into the pub. The air suddenly chilled and Slade looked at the new comer. It was a woman with greenish skin, evil eyes and an enormous staff with a glowing green orb perched on top. A witch. An enchantress. Slade quickly lost interest and went back to staring at the floor. The witch walked across the room and sat across from him, gaining his attention once again. He looked up at her, only to see her smirking at him.  
"I hear that you've had some trouble with a Half Demon?" She said in a voice that was perfect for horror films. It seemed to echo, if that was possible when someone was whispering. Her voice struck fear into Slade, but him being an ex soldier, he hid it away.  
"What's it to you?" He asked, trying to hide the anger and fear clear in his answer. She smirked further until she began to remind him of an old friend, the Joker, who was now terrorising Gotham and messing with Batman's head. How his friend managed that and was never caught he would never know. Every criminal knew that the Joker had been in Arkham many times and he had escaped each and every time.  
"How would you like revenge on her, and as a perk you would be destroying the Teen Titans once and for all." At hearing this Slade's head shot up and he looked into the witches icy green eyes. After all those times trying, all the carefull planning and plotting, he could finally get rid of those pests, especially Raven.  
"What do I have to do then?" He smirked back at the strange woman.  
"My name is Malificent. You'll be working under me, as I need some, shall we call it assistance, on getting what I want and your little friend has exactly what I want." Slade thought this over. What could Raven have what Malificent needed so badly? It must be to do with her heritage or she would take another of the Titans, probably Robin.  
"I want to get one thing straight. I am nobody's servant. I will work with you as your partner but I will never work under you. Also what could Raven have that you want so badly?" Malificent smirked. Curiosity killed the cat, or Slade in this case. She knew he would ask, after all it was human nature to want to know and he was only human.  
"Very well, you shall work as my partner, but if you do not follow my commands, I will have no choice but to kill you. In answer to your main question, she has a... friend of mine, who I need to get back in touch with. She will never let him free without a little... persuasion which is where you come in. You need to kidnap her then I can make sure that she is the person that I need to complete the task. I will sort out the test while you are gone. Naturally, her friends will come after her, then you can kill them. In front of her, to break down her emotional barrier. She will then have no choice to assist me, then you can kill her after I have gotten what I wanted and she is no longer of any use to me. If you harm her before then I will have no choice but to bring endless suffering to you. Do we have a deal Slade?" She held out a slim hand for him to shake. He thought about everything that she had said. But one fact kept his mind straight. He could kill Raven in any way he wanted, and be done with her for the rest of his life. Hundreds of possibilities appeared in his mind, each new one more violent and gruesome then the one before. The thoughts made him smirk as he reached to shake her hand with his gloved one. "Indeed, we do have a deal." She smirked and he didn't notice the dragon claw behind her back with two of its claws crossed.


	2. Chapter 2

Planning

Our new scene begins in a secret lair, deep in the underground of Jump City, where Slade frantically types on a computer, clearly frustrated with what he is looking for. For Slade, the lair is quite basic, only 10 computer screens instead of his usual 20 and 5 television screens. He clicks the mouse a few times, then growls in anger. "Damn computers, I should have told that witch to work in MY lair." He had been looking for recent criminal activity throug the police files, which meant hacking. Malificent's computers, if you could call them that, were not made for hacking futhermore making it a very difficult job for Slade to get the information he needed to obtain. Rumour had it that Raven had lost control against Dr Light for the second time, leaving him in a mental hospital for the second time in a year. If Arthur Light bothered the half demon so much, he could be of use to Slade's plans.  
"Don't make fun of my equipment Slade, unlike you I haven't been here for five years, only a few weeks. How much longer until you plan to kidnap her? The eclipse is upcoming in the next month and I need to ensure that she is the right person before that." Slade nearly laughed out loud at that.  
"How many half demons do you know of then? It intrigues me that you act like the world is full of half demons instead of humans such as myself." Malificent simply glared at him, quickly ceasing his laughter. Even after working for her for several weeks, her glare could still send shivers down his spine. A hard task for an ex soldier that has seen the worst hardships known to mankind, well exept the Amaragaddon that occured a few months ago but there was only seven people there to witness it, and only two were completely human. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire don't count.  
"There are more half demons then you think, just their powers are hidden away. Think about it. Trigon is the King of the Underworld, he has a child. She obtains half of that power. It would be difficult to hide that amount of power." A good argument and hard to fight back against. As he was thinking of a witty comeback the computer beeped. Bingo. The most recent crime files came up. There was Dr Lights. Full name, age, crime commited, capture. Bingo.

'Arthur Light was captured and truned into the police by the Teen Titans at 22:34 on the 3rd of July 2013 after going to the power plant 23.65 kilometres from the coast of Jump City. He was attempting to steal the oil when the Titans appeared. He shot Starfire into the sea, Cyborg into the office buildings, Beast Boy into a large pile of crates, and nearly strangled Robin. As far as we are aware, Raven lost control but cause no damage. She didn't scar Arthur any worse, she mearly rekindled the fear that he already had against her. She gained control soon after, but Arthur has been readmitted into his old sanatorium so he can be checked on. All of the Titans are fine, as of Raven's healing but we have been told that Raven isn't going to be fighting for a week so she can catch up on meditation so we do not have any issues with him again or any other villains.'

She won't be fighting for a week? Perfect time to get her. I signalled for Malificent to come and look at the screen. Her eyes skimmed over the information. "I can get in touch with Cinderblock to distract the Titans then capture her. Will you be able to get the test ready for her if I can get her tomorrow?" Malificent smirked at his ease of talking about torturing someone.  
"The sooner the better Slade. The test will be ready within a few days, I will get the equipment that I need tomorrow. I will be out of the city while I get it, when you capture her, you can not harm her. Knock her unconcious and lock her in a cage if you must but if she is harmed otherwise then our deal will go and I shall kill you. Have a pleasant afternoon Slade." And with that said, she walked out of the lair while Slade watches her, uncertainly.  
"What have I got myself into?" He asks himself while shaking his head. He then starts to plan out a capture plan for the next day.

Malificent walked up the stairs, laughing to herself. It was an empty laugh, an evil laugh. She walks into her room that she has all of her magical equipment set out in. She sat behind the small desk and mixes a turquoise potion with some lavender buds. She then procedes to pour it onto the floor where a large blue portal opens. She steps onto it. "Destiny Islands." Is all she says before she sinks into the portal, which closes without a trace after her head has disappeared.


End file.
